User talk:InvaderMEEN
Welcome Hi, welcome to ZimWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:InvaderMEEN page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 06:41, 2010 May 7 Welcome Back! Welcome back, Invader Meen! we are happy to see you around here; and thank you very much to adding to the Zimphony transcript, we the pathetic humans are very grateful, but exactly what do you mean by "claim credit", what do you want me to do? Gato sin suerte 19:24, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Well, I was thinking in allowing the fanon through blog posts instead of articles of the wiki, but I don't want the people to get distracted from the real project wiki. Gato sin suerte 20:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I was thinking in the same thing, I guess it would have to be a blog post per chapter in the case of fanfics, or things like that. Gato sin suerte 21:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I demand ideas from you filthy humans NOW! Hey, MEEN and I are considering creating an Invader Zim video game using Scratch. To add new ideas regarding its storyline and gameplay, just go to the article titled "Invader Zim: the Video Game" and write your suggestions. Note: DO NOT delete anything that is already on that page. (Once the game is completed, we will convert the page into an actual article discussing every aspect of the game. This is Invader A, signing off! I'm sorry I'm very sorry, but I will have to delete the article about the videogame, if you want you can put the info in a blog post --Gato sin suerte Catching up.. Hey, long time no see. So, did you find those Sprites I sent you to be of any use? How far along are you on creating the game? (Actually, all I need game-wise are scripts that allow the various characters to walk and jump realistically). Once you complete those I should be fine. (I need 'em by Monday, so I'll see you at the bus stop after school, OK?) Anyway, what happened here? Everything on this Wikia page has been turned upside-down, so I can't find any thing conveniently, which is a real hassle. Have I really been gone that long? Thanks a lot, whoever changed the layout. You really messed me up. On another note, you know about those episodes you gave me via Thumb Drive? Well, they PLAY on iTunes, but they don't get synced to my iPod. Any explanation? Please respond on my Talk Page. I'd appreciate it!Invader A 02:15, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Invader A BLUR So, could you say more on the SIR unit, BLUR? It sounds interesting. So, it's crazy due to a short? Kudo 02:41, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Junk When you said junk you mean ZaDR, right? XD. I mean, your wiki your rules, but then that means that Zadr is forbiden as well as all the other couples or do you mean just zadr is forbiden?. know its a lot of questions, but I want to leave all the information in this wiki so people can go and post to your wiki without causing you any problem. Gato sin suerte 04:22, November 12, 2010 (UTC) You mean slash and femslash, and there is more couples of it than just zadr. There is Dib x Dwicky, Gaz x Tak and Zim x Gir swear that last one exist for example :D. --Gato sin suerte 06:15, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Slash in the fanmade things from a canon series means male/male couple and femslash means female/female couple. Just like the Yaoi and Yuri, with the exception that Yaoi and Yuri are used for the anime canon, and slash and femslash for the canon which is not anime. That is the correct terminology to each thing, but many people use yaoi and yuri for non anime canon alike. -- Gato I found a important video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMJguAvOxZk I didn't make this video. Zombie Zim Which are your sources for all this of the third season? oh, and by the way, the link to your wiki is ready in the "Links" page -- Gato Trivia, fun facts and zombie zim I don't know, I'll add a poll so people can decide if it should be, "Fun Facts" or "Trivia". by the way, two sources could simply mean that one took the information from the other. I really would like to know from where is coming all of this. Personally I don't buy it until Jhonen or Nick says something, and until now Jhonen said that a third season was very unlikely. -- Gato Skin Planning in doing something special for the Invader Club Wiki, uh? Well, you need to find the MediaWiki:Wikia.css in your wiki, then you need the code I'm using in the Zim Wiki, just copy and paste it, but first you will need to do a transparency in phothoshop, is rather easy, but if you want to use the one upload in this wiki you're free to use it, is negro.png. or if you want I can do one for you with any color you choose and with the transparency you choose. And finally you have to upload it into your wiki (this is the best because you can protect it better), or in any other host. --Gato Well you have helped this wiki a lot, so I would gladly help your wiki the best I can. --Gato Complaint I'm offended by a contributer who wants to charge me with an unnesisary vandilism. I am too nice for that, plese look on my page.InvaderT 01:06, December 4, 2010 (UTC) You ARE vandalizing this wiki. It's obvious. Simstar3 01:26, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Promotion I think you have already read it, but in case you don't: http://zim.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gato_sin_suerte/How_to:_Be_promoted_in_the_Zim_Wiki. I'm very sorry, I know you wanted to be a bureacrat. But I can't give those privileges. You still can be an administrator, though. If you are interested. Gato : Done, now you have rollback privileges, Congratulations!. Thank you very much for being so helpful to the wiki!.-- Gato :: You're welcome and don't worry, I know what is like when the internet gets glitch-y..... But, you know, you could be an administrator right now. -- Gato :: :: Done! now you're administrator, Congratulations!. And yes, PLEASE, that would be very helpful!.-- Gato Categories So, this categories that you posted in my talk page. You basically want to specify 'Invader Zim Merchandise' instead of just 'Merchandise' and merge 'season 1' 'season 2' and 'unfinished episodes' or you were using just examples of how the preapproved categories would work?. Probably having a preapproved categories sistem is not the best idea, I mean, the idea in the entire wiki thing is that the community make it, and that has to be free for anyone to edit it and improve it. Maybe, by having preapproved categories we would be taking away a little bit of the freedom the community has to have. But what do you think?. (P.S. I'm glad you like to be an administrator =D) --Gato : Well, that was basically what I was thinking when I did this blog entry http://zim.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gato_sin_suerte/How_to:_Categorize. I know it's still in progress, but actually it's almost complete. --Gato sin suerte 19:29, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Could you help me? I am planning in asking a spotlight to the central wikia in January. But before that I would like to fix a lot of things. Could you please help me getting images of the characters and episodes, adding infoboxes to the characters without them, making some pages of the cast and crew or to categorize?. If you can I would be really thankful!, but if you can't I understand. -- Gato Top of the line yeah, this is a factual wiki. Well, if you want you can move it to the Invader Wiki Club or delete it. --Gato sin suerte 19:54, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Figures, images, etc I haven't changed Red's images, the image must be in the wiki, after all only administrators can delete them. For the pages of the figures you could title them as "name of the character (figurine)" or if you are going to talk about the whole set, maybe something like "Figurine Set #1", and so on. Unless it has been realeased in specifical situations, like "Figurine Set (DVD set)". Any help is very appreciated, Thank you very much, Meen. -- Gato Re: Top of the Line I got your message about the fan-made TOTL script. Actually, I didn't put that script there. I don't know who ''did, haha. I think all I did was fix the wording above the script; whoever added it was a little informal. That was about a month or so ago? The TOTL page isn't a page that I really pay attention to. Thanks for the notice though. Dykeatron 01:58, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Meen Today I made the entire skin for the site, I hope you like it. And while I was doing that I also remade the Invader Club Wiki, is the same, but transparent! ... (heh, you don't have to use it if you don't like it) --Gato sin suerte 04:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : I'm so glad you liked it!, I passed hours doing it! (not because it's complicated, but because I suck at photoshop). Gato sin suerte 05:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : : Yup, it's actually the other way around, admins can't promote but bureaucrats can. humm, so have you passed already for the iz shipping fanon wiki? http://izshippingfanon.wikia.com/wiki/InvaderZimShippingFanon_Wiki. Gato sin suerte 05:36, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :: The Iz Shipping fanon is specialized in couples and romantic fanon, and only add fancharacter pages as references to this fics and articles. Are you cool with it?. Gato sin suerte 22:17, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :: :: I mean that they are specialized on the romantic fanon and sometimes add fancharacter pages as a reference when they use those fancharacters in a romantic fic or a specific article with said character, and I'm asking if you don't mind that there is another fanon wiki?. Gato sin suerte 02:51, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm glad, then I'll promote that wiki here too.Gato sin suerte 03:01, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Glitch My best guess are ghosts =/ ANYWAY, apparently they're gone, since I just edited Walk for your Lives and created the Ultra Peepi redirect... Should we tell the wikia staff or anything?.Gato sin suerte 21:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Complaints I never have reported glitches to the wikia, so I don't know how to do it. And what other glitches have you noticed?. I don't think they'd merge monaco and oasis, a lot of people have complained since Oasis started, I don't think they're going to change it soon.Gato sin suerte 07:09, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Badges I have seen them, some wikis actually doesn't use them because they say people start to spam a lot for them. But in other wikis, had been quite useful. I guess we could try them and see if they work for this wiki. But I think is fair to ask first the other admins and the community. So, I'll create it as a blog entry. Gato sin suerte 23:48, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : You contacted wikia after I told you that I had to comunicate this with the community and the other admins?. why?. Gato sin suerte 05:19, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Meen, I love your enthusiasm man, I really do. But this decisions concern the entire community, and the admins, it's only fair to ask them before make them. Next time please, think about them too. :: I'll create the blog entry to discuss the posible name for the badges, so the community and the other admins can give us their opinion.Gato sin suerte 05:33, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Navigation and stuff PERMISSION GRANTED! (it does make more sense). about the badges, it's ok, everyone seem to be cool with it.Gato sin suerte 20:05, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Glitch 10 times? damn, that's a lot... How often does this happen to you?. Gato sin suerte 09:35, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Badges I'm glad you like them!, I'm thinking in a couple of images that would be perfect for the picture badges, like the piggy drawing gaz was making in Bloaty's Pizza Hog, the folders with pictures that Bill was showing Dib in Career Day, and pretty much anytime Dib has a camera XD. But I can't think in the names... "Dib the Intruder" is an awesome name by the way. Gato sin suerte 20:12, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : You mean like un-earning them? (yay, for the invented words!). Because I haven't seen that; altough, I saw the other day that some of the personalized badges didn't show, and instead they looked like the original ones. But, that was corrected immediately. Gato sin suerte 03:58, January 21, 2011 (UTC) THANKS!!! Thank you and everyone else for welcoming me! Template Badges Do you think we should disable the template badges? Come to think about it, almost no one edits the templates (and the ones who edit templates are administrators mostly). And actually it might be counterproductive if users starts to edit templates to earn badges. (I mean, it's already bad that they create blog entries only to earn them) but, if they edit the code of the templates we will have to fix it asap, since templates are important for the site. Don't you think?. Gato sin suerte 02:44, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Uh... Hi my name is magic8ball8 (i ask questions, spell things wrong and lie NOT ON PURPOSE, the lying) Ok im obviously stupid. what is cleverbot??? it reminds me of google and 2# what does MEEN mean in your name??? Also why do it matter if u put ur a male or female? (i waz checking my blog posts, i read some of your commetns and laughed my head off for the one where i aplogized 4 lying and about the world from my POV (whatever that means) you go to SKOOL??? wow, i had NO idaaz. WOW. i believe you, but what if you have homework or your girlfriend/boyfriend (depending if you are a girl or boy.)??? and other hobbies? wow you have lots of time it seems like. magic8balil * oops i spelled my name wrong i dont care * PS, i remembered that you are a guy so you'd most likely have a girlfriend. Questions I was wondering, are we allowed to create our own characters on this wiki? Cuz my username is Invader Xena, an Irken invader I made up. I talked about her and put a picture of her on my user page. I even put her SIR unit with disguises and everything. I just started this wiki so... Reply back to me soon, thanks! InvaderXena☽ Invader 02:37, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Hi! It's me Teto. Thank you for what you wrote on my talk page,people arn't really nice to me where I live. That's all I have to say. ~Teto~ HOW? Sorry, im so confused okay, HOW? I went on Cleverbot and it dont make no sense. How do you work it? I got angry at it and told the person, SHUT UP and it just said: You. So like what is it for? im bored, love Magic8ball8. Wikia An administrator has to ask it to wikia, but Meen listen to me. DO NOT ASK FOR IT, the wiki is far from being ready, I've been busy lately to do some of the changes the wiki needs. The categories need to be fixed, again. The templates need to be fixed. We are in the middle of two tests (Vithian's idea of merging small articles, and Teenery's idea of creating screenshots articles). I'm remaking the main page. Some articles which need to be created haven't been created. some articles aren't categorized, yet. The images need to be categorized and checked. And other stuff. Meen, I'm serious, ''don't contact wikia. We'll be ready soon, I promise; but until then we need to work in the site. Gato sin suerte 05:44, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you very much for understanding!. : For starters, we shouldn't have categories for only 3 articles, if the category is only suitable for a couple of articles, then it has to be deleted and all the articles moved to other category (with the only exception of articles who can't be organized in any other categories). second, an article shouldn't be on all different subcategories of the same category. We have sub-categories so everything is organized, an article like "Dib" can be in "males" and "main characters" but shouldn't be in "characters" because males and main characters are sub-categories and there wouldn't be any point in having sub-categories if we still use the root categories that way. : (PS. Thank you, I love Batman and all the characters related. Besides I guess all anti-shippers and anti-zadr are just happy of not seeing my avatar around the wiki XD)Gato sin suerte 06:27, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Inavder Blue's Trial part 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6uNEGm_B34 Ummmm halp Hey, it's Teri! You know, the mass editor around here? Well, I noticed a glitch: My blog post didn't post. I THOUGHT I posted it, but nothing happened, so what do I do? Blog I tried to post this on your blog page about the glitches, but it wouldn't work. I have also had trouble uploading pictures. I'll click upload, but nothing happens. But if I exit out of editing then try again, it works until I try to upload another photo. Then today, I tried to reply to two of your blog posts. They both showed up in the wiki activity, but it won't show up on the actual page. Invader777 16:42, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Screenshot pages I've noticed that you added new category for screenshots pages - may I ask if I have to do those for the rest of the episodes? When I was talking with Gato, the admin told me to do those pages just for five first episodes. But, since Gato is gone and nobody knows when come back, should I work on more screenshots pages? Teneery 09:21, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Invader Zim in Japanese Where can I watch Invader Zim in Japanese? Invader Teri 15:53, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey MEEN! I really like what you've done with the Zim Wiki. It's really cleaned up since I was gone. By any chance, have you made an Operation Head Pigeons 2.0 video on YouTube? Because if you go on the Operation Head Pigeons 2.0 Facebook page, a couple of days ago they posted it and *loved* it. It was under the YouTube account InvaderMEEN, and they want to know the person who made it because it was so awesome. :) *PwoperDee* I did make the video. 'Nuff said. Actually, this theme was made by Gato sin suerte, but I don't know why gato hasn't been on lately... Anyway, spread the word that I'm not done making OHP videos. Just you wait. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:11, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Zim van Winkle Wow, it's been millennia since I've been here! So, what's up with this whole "badge" system, anyway? Who thought that up? (by the way, IT IS NEAT!) Please respond. By the way, everyone, MEEN and I are plotting to make a stop-motion animated spoof featuring our favorite sci-fi shows and movies. Star Wars, Doctor Who and the Metroid series have been confirmed. Any suggestions would be very welcome. By the way, I've been thinking about the "Invader Club" wiki, and I think it needs a cooler name. How 'bout "Irken Elite", or "The Irken Armada"? Please respond. - Invader A Glad you responded! I was beginning to think that you had been eaten by that infinite energy-absorbing thingey I'd seen in your room last time I was there... Anyway, I have been working on a Metroid-Doctor Who crossover fanfic. I pretty much have the story and dialogue planned out, but I need a good, gripping title. Any ideas? (by the way: I might sneak an IZ reference or two in there) Also, can you hang out Saturday? 04:53, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Meen I'M SO SORRY! I know it was a long time! I even wrote a blog entry about it! User blog:Gato sin suerte/Whatever happened to Gato?... Anyway, it's good to see you :). And thank you, I mean, the main page still doesn't look as good as I'm trying to make it look, but is a step in the right direction.... Well, that's pretty much everything I had to say XD. So, see you around~ -Gato sin suerte Main Page Well, the main reason for the buttons are for navigational purposes inside the wiki. And all the links which goes to relevant sites are in the "Links" page (including the Invader Club Wiki). If you want I can change the links in the link page to look like monitor buttons, and/or give you a set of buttons for your own wiki. Does this sound fair?.-Gato sin suerte : Well, that sounds good. Give me a couple of minutes and we'll try it!. BTW, so far, so good on the Invader Club Wiki main page. I like the addition of the floating screen. And the titles are great!. -Gato sin suerte : It's done, what do you think?.-Gato sin suerte :: Personally I like the standardized icons better, because it gives an impression of organization, but I think that's a matter of personal preference. However, maybe you should be more careful with their size and arrangement, if you keep adding more buttons of that size they're going to consume too much space. About the name... I suck at naming anything XD (it took me 2 days to name my own fic with a name that needs to be explained to be understood). Altough from the options in the front page I would go with either "The Irken Empire" or "The Invader Alliance". Altough both of them sound cool, The Invader Alliance sounds like you're specializing again in the "OC's Invaders" and The Irken Empire is already part of the canon. So both have pros and cons. But if you don't mind me asking, why are you changing the name?. -Gato sin suerte Back from the Dead...More or Less.. Hey, e-Mail me NOW at spenmar88@yahoo.com. 09:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, and a list of demands. As stated above, fellow Irken, thanks for the welcome. Now, my demands... #As founder of Zimizmizm, Zim Buddhism and being an ordained minister in these churches, as well as the The Church of the Apathetic Agnostic ApatheticAgnostic.org / UCTAA.com mirror site at ApatheticAgnostic.com / uctaa.net : On the Internet since 1995 , I demand to be appointed Invader Chaplain of this wiki. #I demand you clean up this filthy bacteria that's festering all over the place! #I demand a personal Minimoose for tax purposes. #Waffles! #Illogic. The Right and Left Honourable Reverend Major Sir Zim_ulator, Gruntleloon 17:32, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Ok thanks. I will probably ask you some questions when I think of one. :) Thanks Thanks to your channel on youtube you made me love the series i forgot 4 years ago so thanks for making me love this series again - Fiske Cahill (I couldnt log in and i don't know why) HEY! IT'S ME!! LOOK AT ME! MY TALLEST? MY..ahh, you get the point. I'm working on creating an article that is a definitive compendium of every Palisades Zim figurine ever released. Could you gimme a hand with that? You know, any advice? By the way, you like my new profile pic? one last thing: check your e-Mail. URGENT TRANSMISSION!! E-mail me now. I have discovered something a-MAZ-ing. NOW! I made sandwiches! - Invader A QUESTIONS I have questions on Featured Article. No one seems to visit that page. Anyways, here are my questions: 1) Does the winning article get featured on the main page? 2) Is there a judge to pick the featured article or do users choose? InvaderXena Invader 02:40, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Question Eh, what page is this? What Irken Are You? I mean, what's it for on the wiki? What's its purpose on the wiki? I'm just curious..... Reply back to me soon... THANKS InvaderXena Invader 16:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Greetings earth male. I am... ah, what the heck, you know who I am. My old profile namewas getting really old, so I made a new account. Still workin' on it. HEY! MY TALLEST!!!! Check your e-Mail. I sent you some stuff.The Taquitomaster 15:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) You might want to ask Dykeatron about that affiliation, since Gato has left his post on all IZ wikis. I would say Teneery, but she seems to have a problem communicating with anyone other than Dykeatron on here. PrimusGod 10:19, November 29, 2011 (UTC) You're Awesome Hey Invader Meen! You probaly already know this but I just wanted to say that you're awesome! Travisplatypus 08:35, December 23, 2011 (UTC) HI THERE! Hey, man. Where've you been? By the way, left a message for you sometime earlier. Might wanna check and stuff. Dr. Anonymous 21:07, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Vote All right, then. Sounds good. If someone hasn't already granted him admin status I'll do it right now and add him to the admin list on the main page. Dykeatron 21:14, February 13, 2012 (UTC) HI!! Hey, MEEN. Where ya been? So, I recently discovered this Wiki called the "Alien Species Wiki". As its name suggests, it's goal is to become a complete compendium of ALL alien races to have EVER existed. Yes, even the lame ones. Anyway, they're coming along rather well (about 3,000 species so far), and while they have a rather large number of Metroid articles, their Invader Zim articles need work. All they have is a page on the Irkens. Here's a list of the basic pages they need: *Vortians *Planet Jackers *Meekrob Is it ok if I use the same articles we have here for use over there? I mean, as long as I acknowledge the source, I think we'll be fine. Can never tell these days, though. Oh, and I created a new poll for the Main Page. Feel free to vote! See you soon, [[Dr. Anonymous1 01:32, February 20, 2012 (UTC) CB Johnny from OHP would very much appreciate it if the collage of ZIM related projects on the home page was updated. It doesn't have to be done by you, he would just like to have it updated. Thank you from both CB Johnny and me! Invader777 Swollen eyeball dear invaderMEEN, You have been invited to join the swollen eyeball network on eyeball.wikia.com. Leave your answer on my talk page on the eyeball wiki. We have noticed your exellent editing and page adding skills for some time now and we could use your help on the wiki for we are a growing wiki. Feel free to make up agents and help our wiki grow. sincerely, agent Invadercrat (talk) 22:30, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to thank you and all the other admins for doing such a great job with the wiki I left you! Evanw (talk) 05:18, July 31, 2012 (UTC)